He's There
by PhantomBialystock
Summary: A series of 10 drabble-like pieces inspired by 10 songs on Ipod chosen at random. Some are E/C and some are R/C. A 3rd round of them is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I did this before on another website and decided to it here too. I turned on my Ipod, put it on shuffle, and during that song I wrote a short drabble-like piece for a particular fandom. Some turned out better than others. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Andrew Lloyd Webber owns Phantom. If I did, I'd be a lot richer.**

* * *

**I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You from Evita**

Erik watched Christine from the depths of the cellar through a small peephole. Her soft, beautiful voice was enough to wrap him into a world so different than the one he was in at the moment. A world where she would love him.

Even after he had taught her all he knew, he knew she didn't love him. Maybe she appreciated him, but the obsessive love he felt didn't poses her. He wished that maybe she could. Maybe after a few more weeks, she'd feel the same. Or maybe a few months, or a few years.

Or never.

But he couldn't let go of that hope. He knew he was best for her. No one else could show her as much affection as he could.

**Animal by R.E.M.**

So she loved that man. That Vicomte de Chagny.

Well, that was fine. What else did he expect? He was a monster, an animal. And the viscount? He was every women's dream; handsome, wealthy, and everything that Erik could never be.

He couldn't let that fool win so easily, though. He would have to come up with something cunning to lure her away from him. If his mind didn't work fast enough, he knew he would always be host to a lonely heart and that de Chagny would win the prize.

**Why Can't the English? from My Fair Lady**

Raoul and Christine stared at the man who had approached them. He looked like a foreigner, probably from England. It sounded like English that was flowing from his mouth, anyway.

Why can't the English learn to speak French? Raoul thought to himself. They come to Paris, yet that can't speak a word of the language.

Since both spoke not a word of English, they simple said, "Nous ne parlons pas francais, monsieur."

**Close Every Door to Me from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat**

Raoul stared into Christine's eyes. Maybe this would be his last moment to ever see them. If she chose to go free from Erik, he wouldn't waste a moment to end Raoul's life.

Nothing could save either them, now. They could never be together unless Erik decided to suddenly show them a little mercy, and Raoul doubted such a thing would actually happen.

So he would just stare into her eyes this one last time before Erik decided to close the door on his life.

**The Nightingale from HMS Pinafore**

The days by the seashore. Rescuing her scarf from the vicious ocean. Telling stories to each other in the attic. Listen to her father's beautiful violin music. Yes, it was all coming back to Raoul. That beautiful singing: it was coming from Christine! Christine Daae! He couldn't believe that it was actually her down there. How she had changed! But she still managed to hold that charm that he always adored.

**What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong**

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Christine asked Raoul. They were both seated on a sofa in their living room, arms wrapped around each other. Neither forget the anniversary; not of their marriage, but of the day that they both escaped Erik's cruel grasp. Neither had been hurt like the disfigured man had threatened, and Raoul was still alive.

"It's still so terrifying . . . thinking about it," Raoul said.

"Then don't." She smiled up at him, trying to let the memories of her former lover escape from her mind. "Be grateful we have each other. It's all that matters now."

"You're right, Little Lotte. I love you, and you love me."

**Prisoners of Love from The Producers**

_You can lock me down here_, Erik thought to himself, sitting at his organ. _I may be hidden from the world, but I still love her. _

A disfigured man can still love. He can even love the most beautiful girl in the world. But that doesn't mean she'll return that love.

It was what Erik had to struggle with. After seeing her with the Vicomte after her performance Hannibal, he knew she was in love. They had been childhood sweethearts, and he could tell that it would evolve.

A disfigured man can love someone while locked in a cellar. You can't lock up his love. But such disabilities can lock him away from his love.

**Over the Rainbow from The Wizard of Oz**

"I know there's a place where we can love each other without his watchful eye on us," Raoul told Christine. They were both leaning against each other on the Opera's rooftop, still traumatized by the murder of Joseph Buquet.

"Where?" Christine asked. "I want to go there."

"That's the problem." He combed his fingers through her delicate hair. "I don't know where it is. But someday we'll find that place. I've had dreams of such a place."

"I wish we could go there."

Raoul let out a sigh. He could sense that Christine was close to tears from the sheer terror of the earlier events. "I do too."

**You're Timeless to Me from Hairspray**

"Are you certain that all the women in Paris are wearing this?" Christine asked, giving the dress that Raoul had bought her a skeptical look. It didn't look like any of the other dresses she owned. It looked tighter and a little shorter at the hemline.

"I'm certain," Raoul assured her. "I asked quite a few merchants to see exactly what was new and in fashion."

"I'll trust you." She lay the dress on the bed behind her. "But all these new fashions! One can't keep up with all of them!"

"Oh, don't worry about them." Raoul pulled Christine into a hug. "It doesn't matter what's in style and if you're wearing it or not. I'll still love you, Christine."

**Finale from Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (A teensy bit out of character, but . . .)**

"Raoul, did you cheat at all on that last game?" Christine asked her husband. He had just gotten together with some of his friends to play cards, and she could sense from his expression that he might not have completely played fair.

"No. Well, maybe just a little."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote more! These are really fun to write, and someone requested more. If you happen to be a fan of The Producers, I also have a series of Producer-related Ipod drabble-ish writings up in that section titled I Wanna Be A Producer. Check it out if you're interested! :)**

* * *

**1. Miami 2017 (I've Seen the Lights Go Out on Broadway) by Billy Joel**

Erik felt like the tragedy had stabbed him in the heart. Not only was Christine gone, but she had left with Raoul. He wondered if she would still remember him with that fool around her. Would her memories of him be the tender ones he wanted to be in her head, or would they be made of hate and fear?

He just shook her head. Did it really matter anymore? The chances of him laying eyes on her beautiful face again were so slim. He knew he had to move on, but how? How could he just erase her memory? He would have to keep her memory alive. It was all he could do now.

**2. Mr. Mistoffelees from Cats**

"He is like a magician," Christine explained to Raoul, pointing to the mirror in her dressing room. "You see that mirror? He figured out a way for me to use it as an entrance to his house."

"I know," Raoul agreed. "Like the fireballs at the graveyard."

"And Carlotta's voice."

"He is clever, I must give him that. But not clever enough to outsmart me." Raoul smiled down at Christine, who returned it with a chuckle.

"You obviously don't know him so well," she explained. "If he were not to be famous for his music, he would be famous for his magic!"

**3. Marry the Man Today from Guys and Dolls**

"Christine," Raoul said in a more serious tone than they had been conversing in earlier. They were at the de Chagny estate. Usually they would escape to some fine restaurant, but he decided it wasn't necessary this evening.

"What?" Christine asked as her love pulled a jewelry case from his jacket pocket.

He got down on his knee in front of her and opened the case. "Will you marry me?"

Christine's face lit up. "Yes, I do."

**4. Jimmy from Thoroughly Modern Millie**

Christine sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair with tender movements. She wasn't brushing it because it was messy or unkempt, though. It was only something for her arms to do as she daydreamed about Raoul.

She could hardly believe that they had met each other face to face once again. In their childhood, it was a daily occurrence, but she had never expected to see him again in her adult life. Her thoughts often wandered to their old friendship, though. And now she was sure that this would evolve into something more than a friendship. Her heart seemed to fly away at the thought of him, and all she wanted to do was see his face once more.

**5. You Won't Succeed on Broadway from Spamalot**

"Christine, you are a very talented young singer," Erik told his pupil with a rare smile squirming onto his face. "But, I'm not sure how far your success can go."

Christine tried to disguise her shock. Erik had never given her anything but praise on her voice. "Why? Is there something wrong with my singing?"

"No, not at all. People would kill for your talent," he explained. "It's your heritage."

"They don't want Swedes?"

"No, Swedes are fine. As long as their Jewish. Look at this poster." Erik handed her a poster that was lying on his organ. It was a casting call for a new production at the Opera Populaire. "At the bottom it says that they are looking for a Jewish singer."

"What will happen to Carlotta?" Christine asked.

"What do you care? They need Jewish people, and you are not Jewish. You just can't succeed in opera if you aren't a Jew. Think of the singers you know. Aren't most of them Jewish? I tell you, it just may not work out." Erik let out a sigh. "There simply must be Jews in a production, my dear."

**6. Put on a Happy Face from Bye Bye Birdie**

Raoul rowed Erik's boat away from his house by the lake. They were leaving behind the fears that had loomed in that dreaded place, but Christine still wasn't smiling.

"What is it dear?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"What if he comes back? What if this isn't the end?" Christine replied, looking up at him with worrying sparkling in her eyes.

"Don't worry too much about it now," he told her. "We can't predict our fates, but we can hope that he will stay away from us. For now we can enjoy peace from him. So just smile." He smiled at her, trying to set an example.

**7. Together Again from Young Frankenstein**

Andre and Firmin shook hands with each other, their large grins stretching across their face. They had worked together in the scrap metal business, so why couldn't they run an Opera house? It was much more exciting. Of course, there was that damn ghost to worry about, but wasn't that just a rumor? They were going to enjoy their time here, working to create a model opera house. They were together again, all set and ready to run this race.

**8. Without You from My Fair Lady**

Christine stared at Erik with tears leaking from her eyes. How could he do this to her? The man who swore that he loved her was forcing her to make such an awful decision! Would she chose him to let Raoul go free, or would she opt to go free at Raoul's expense?

She tried to think of a loophole, but none came to mind. She didn't want Erik, and didn't need him anymore. Not if he was doing this to her! But there was no way out as far as she could see.

**9. Sincere from The Music Man**

She was so beautiful. The girl of every man's dreams. The woman who any fellow would give their life for. She was the girl that never left Raoul's mind, and he knew he was blessed to have her in his life. A girl so sincere, so beautiful, so talented, and so sweet was a treasure he was lucky to receive.

**10. I Hope I Get It**

"Step, beat, beat, kick, beat, touch!" Madame Giry called out to the ballerinas on stage. All of them looked nervous and frightened. She couldn't blame them, though. She had always been terrified of auditions as well.

She watched them with careful eyes. Some, especially Christine, seemed to have natural talent and would absolutely be in this opera. Others seemed okay, while others just seemed awful. It was only common knowledge that they wanted this job badly. Most of them even needed it just to support themselves, but she knew she would be forced to crush many dreams this afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, more of them! They're fun. xD Enjoy!**

* * *

**1. Come Together by The Beatles**

Andre and Firmin were assembled in their office. The Phantom's latest scheme had been devastating; the chandelier crash, Carlotta's voice, and the lack of audience they would probably have later.

"This has to end!" Andre exclaimed. "We're going to lose business if we don't stop him."

"That's easier said than done," Firmin said with a sigh. It seemed like they couldn't do anything to stop this madman.

"We're just going to have to get everyone to come together and hunt this man down. We need everyone on our side; absolutely everyone!"

**2. Happy To Keep His Dinner Warm from How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying**

"Well, I must be heading home," Raoul said to Christine, heading toward the door. "Goodbye, dear."

"Goodbye," Christine replied as he exited the room, smiling at her. Once he was out of sight, she let out a sigh. Raoul was just so perfect. If it wasn't for Erik, they could live together in peace. It wouldn't have to be such a secret. It would be so wonderful. She would do anything for Raoul, and Raoul would do anything for her.

**3. Not For The Life of Me from Thoroughly Modern Millie**

Christine's face lit up as she looked out at the applauding audience. She didn't think they would like her as much as Carlotta, but it seemed they liked her even better. Now she could never go back to her life as a simple ballerina. This moment was much too exhilarating to leave behind and forget about. She needed to experience it over and over again, inhaling the same excitement each time.

**4. Castle on a Cloud from Les Miz**

Christine lay awake in bed. No matter how hard she shut her eyes or how much she tried to clear her mind, sleep evaded her. The love triangle she had become entwined in was bearing down on her. Sometimes she just wished that she could escape to a perfect place where she could be with Raoul. They would be safe from Erik's clutches and the dangers he presented. She wouldn't have to worry for Raoul's safety every moment. In fact, the thought would never even enter her mind.

She closed her eyes once again, hoping that this time she would actually fall asleep this time. She hoped that she would dream about that place so that she could at least visit it for a little awhile.

**5. I'll Cover You (reprise) from RENT**

Raoul placed the music box on Christine's grave. Just looking at her picture on it made him want to dissolve into tears. It had been quite a few years since she had passed away, but the fact that he would never gaze at her again ailed him. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her once more and press his lips against hers. What he would give for a few minutes to do that!

But he knew that he couldn't. For now, the memories would have to suffice.

**6. Save the Last Dance for Me by The Drifters**

Raoul took Christine's hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist. "I can't really dance," he admitted, chuckling to himself.

Christine smiled up at him. "It doesn't matter. Just follow my steps."

He tried to do this, but still fumbled a bit. Every few moments he would look up to make sure no one was giving him a peculiar look. They were too involved in their own dances to worry about him, though. It didn't matter anyway. He was enjoying this dance with Christine.

**7. Leningrad by Billy Joel**

"Who's that?" Christine asked, pointing to a painting of a tall, thin man in Raoul's estate.

"That was my Uncle Serge. He passed away awhile," Raoul replied. "I barely knew him anyway."

"It's still sad."

Raoul nodded. "He was in the army and was killed. And he was very young. I don't think he was even older than twenty."

"That's awful," Christine said, looking down at her feet. She never knew the man, but the thought of him dying still made her heart sink.

**8. Lida Rose/Will I Ever Tell You?**

Should he confront her? Raoul couldn't entirely decide. When he first saw her sparkling up on that stage, he thought it was a great idea. But now he was rethinking it all. What if she didn't remember him? Should he tell her?

Raoul contemplated it for a few minutes. After doubting himself for most of that time, he finally decided he should just go to her. Maybe it would lead to something bigger. Something wonderful. The memory of how he had taken a liking to her as a child had escaped him all those years!

By the time he was at her room, there was already a crowd. He could wait. Christine was worth it.

**9. Bad Day by R.E.M.**

Raoul sat in his carriage alone, shaking his head. If he tried to count all the disasters happening, he wouldn't have enough fingers to count them. Not only was there someone else interested in Christine, but he was a homicidal madman! He was terrorizing the Opera House, and even worse, his and Christine's lives.

He wasn't sure how he would be able to keep up with it all. Every moment he was worrying for Christine, and then he would worry for himself. It seemed like they could never be together if he was there. The Phantom would always be lurking about, trying to destroy their love.

**10. I Want You by The Beatles**

"Christine, do you understand?" Erik asked. "I love you. I love you more than life."

"I understand," Christine replied. She was still unsure what to think of Erik. He loved her, but there was such an air of mystery about him. The fact that he lived in the sewers, the fact that he terrorized the Opera House, and the fact that he wore a mask; they were all a cause for uncertainty.

"I want you and need you. I need you to stay alive. You're the only person I can ever love, the only person who can give me hope. I love you, Christine. I love you more than life."


End file.
